Lost Time
by Carrowyn
Summary: Heero visits Duo but he is the only one he ever talks to anymore. He loves him but waits too long to tell him. Don't want to say too much to give it away. 1x2x1. Read Notes at top.


3rd person POV – PG for dark theme and angst. 1x2x1 Deathfic but not really… just read and you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Pilots (though I wish I did) and I do not own rights to Gundam Wing by Sunrise Inc. I just like to play with them.

**Lost Time**

Heero leaned back against the cool concrete, a tree rustled above him, dropping more of its leaves, telling of the season change and a cold, bitter winter to come. Sighing he looked up at some birds who hadn't quite left for the south, they were chirping loudly, almost as if an intruder were coming close to their home. Heero looked up to see a beauty walking towards him, he had always thought the man was beautiful but never told him so. He was not even sure as to why he had never said it. Once the war had ended they all went their separate ways, except for Quatre and Trowa, they were in one of the blonde's many mansions located across the earth and colonies. Heero smiled bitterly and stood once Duo reached him.

"Hey Heero…" Duo trailed off and shuffled his feet, even still he was restless and somewhat a.d.d.

"Hi… old friend." Heero hadn't expected to say that, but it just seemed natural after all of these years.

Duo gave a grimace as he looked to the ground but smiled cheerfully up at Heero. "It's been a while."

Heero took out a cigarette and lit it, cupping his hand around the flame. He wasn't sure why he had picked up the nasty habit but he really didn't care anymore. "Yeah." He still gave one word answers.

"Have you talked to any of the others?" Duo sat down next to Heero, bringing one knee to his chest while the other leg dangled over the edge of the concrete.

"Hn… no… I have talked to none of them for four years." Heero looked down after extinguishing the cigarette, coving his face with his chocolate hair; but he knew Duo could still see his face.

"Why do you come here? Why do you come to talk to me?" Duo had become more patient over the years, especially with him, but when he needed an answer to a question, he was always blunt about it.

"Why do you talk to me, Duo?" Heero looked up, into the beautiful, almost glowing violet orbs. It was unlike him to give a question back but he needed time to think about his answer. Why did he come here to talk to Duo? He knew during the war he had not been a good friend, but it was for the good of the mission, or at least, that is what he told himself.

"I'm lonely Heero, I mean… that is not the only reason I speak with you, but I am lonely." Duo's eyes were filled with hurt. The wind rustled and the tree lost more of its precious leaves, littering the ground with golds, burnt oranges, and browns.

"I guess…" Heero let out a sigh and looked over the land in front of him. "I guess I am just making up for lost time."

"Time is all I have, Heero." Duo stood and his hair blew softly, but oddly, since there was no wind blowing at the moment.

"But I don't…" Heero knew their parting was coming soon; their meetings were too short for him.

Heero looked up and his dark beauty was gone, tears welled up in his eyes and it stung. He stood and raked a hand through his messy hair and turned around, reading the words on the headstone slowly.

"Duo Maxwell, AC 179 – AC 197, Loved by many"

Heero sneered at the last line, Duo had been barely known, I guess the funeral home was not very creative for someone who was a beautiful was Duo was. Heero set down to walking down the path to the iron gates that noted the entrance of the cemetery. Before he could get far from Duo's grave though he felt a hand on his shoulder, not quite a hand but a comforting weight resting there, telling him not to go. A whisper, lips brushing against his ear and an icy warmth flooded his body. "I love you…" and that comfort was gone, the weight on his shoulder was gone, and Heero headed home. He would return the next day, just like he had been everyday on his lunch break for the last four years, to see his one and only love.


End file.
